The present invention relates generally to small electronic components adapted to be surface mounted on a larger circuit board. More particularly, the invention relates to a surface mount capacitor device for use in a variety of applications.
According to industry practice, the size of a surface mount component is generally expressed as a number xe2x80x9cXXYY,xe2x80x9d with XX and YY being the length and width, respectively, in hundredths of an inch. Urged on by general miniaturization trends in electronic devices, considerable effort has been expended over the years to provide surface mount components of ever smaller size. For example, the marketplace currently offers surface mount RF/Microwave capacitors of sizes as small as 0402.
Despite the miniaturization that has occurred, however, further need exists for devices that are even smaller. For example, it would be desirable to provide 0402 size capacitors having less height than those currently available on the market. In addition, RF/Microwave capacitors of smaller width-length dimensions would also be very useful.
The present invention recognizes various disadvantages of prior art constructions and methods. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide novel surface mount components.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide very small surface mount capacitor devices.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide very small surface mount capacitor devices having an improved termination structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide novel techniques for manufacturing surface mount electronic components.
Some of these objects are achieved by a surface mount capacitor device comprising a device body having substantially L-shaped terminations located thereon. The device body includes an insulating substrate, such as glazed alumina, having a top surface and a bottom surface. A first conductive pattern in the form of a first capacitor plate is defined above the top surface of the substrate. A dielectric layer is located on top of the conductive pattern. A second conductive pattern, defining a second capacitor plate in registry with said first capacitor plate, is located on the dielectric layer. A cover layer is located above the second capacitor plate and sealed thereto.
Other objects of the invention are achieved by an improved method of terminating a plurality of surface mount components, such as capacitors. A wafer is provided from which a plurality of components may be produced by dicing in perpendicular dimensions. The wafer is mounted to a carrier by any appropriate technique, such as by a suitable glue. A series of parallel channels are cut through the wafer in a first direction at locations where terminations will be applied. The terminations are then applied, after which a series of cuts are made through the wafer in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. The individual component devices are then removed from the carrier.
Other objects, features and aspects of the present invention are provided by various combinations and subcombinations of the disclosed elements, as well as methods of practicing same, which are discussed in greater detail below.